An interactive display may be configured to receive input from a number of styluses simultaneously. Due to hardware, communication or other constraints, the number of styluses that may be used may be limited. As such, the interactive display and/or styluses may implement various protocols for handling stylus-display pairing requests in a multiple stylus environment.